remix of dojo day afternoon
by 101puma.wolf101
Summary: The name says it all. More jackxkim at the end. A story written by puma at one in the morning.


**Hey guys. I'm sick today . So I decided to make this one-shot. I'm making it where instead of Kim fighting over Jack it's a boy and Jack fighting over Kim. Hope you like it!**

**Jack: age, 16. Hair, brown. Eyes, brown. Height, 5'11.**

**Kim: age, 16. Hair, honey blonde. Eyes, brown. Height, 5'10**

**Arthur: age, 17. Hair, reddish brown. Eyes, yellow-green. Height, 6'0.**

**Dakota (Koa): age, 16. Hair, jet-black with a blue strip in it. Eyes, pale grey/blue. Height, 5'10.**

**Rudy: age, 26. Hair, sandy brown. Eyes grey. Height, 6'2.**

**Millton: age, 16. Hair, carrot red. Eyes, brown-green. Height, 5'10.**

**Jerry: age, 16. Hair, dark brown. Eyes, dark. Height, 6'2.**

**Eddie: age, 16. Hair, very short black. Eyes, dark.**

**Height, 5'9.**

**Jack's POV**

Arthur sat across from my friends and me. My actual friends, Jerry, Millton, and Eddie, are sitting beside me. The only reason that we hang out with Arthur is because his dad owns the new mall that our dojo is in.

"Hey, I think Kim broke up with her boyfriend," Jerry says. Kim is another one of our friends. She usually sits with us, but today she is having a meeting with the other cheerleaders.

I like Kim. I was going to ask her out, but she had a boyfriend. Now is my chance. "Wait, is Kim that hot girl in our dojo," says Arthur. I cringe at the words 'hot girl' and 'our dojo.' He has no right to call it his dojo! Or call Kim hot!

"Ya, that's her," I say ", I think I'm going to ask her out." I say the last part to my real friends.

Then Arthur smiles and walks away. We don't see him for the rest of lunch.

**After school, still Jack's POV**

I walk up to Kim; her honey blonde hair bounces around her shoulders. "Hey, Kim what's up," I say casually.

"I have great news! I think Mr. Turner will let us keep the dojo!" She reports.

"Why do you think that"?

"Because Arthur asked me on a date!"

My mouth hangs open. He must have overheard Jerry! Why would he do this? Well if he thinks that this will be easy and painless, he has another thing coming to him.

**At Kim's house, still Jacks POV**

I waited at the turn of Kim's driveway. I had been here several times before. My plan was to wait for Arthur here, and then, well I didn't get that far.

I was contemplating what I would do when he gets here, when I here a car pull up. I look behind the bush I am hiding, and I see Arthur step out of the car.

He walks up to the driveway, and I pop out from the behind the bush. His eyes open wide and start to grab for something to defend himself with. He picks up a large branch.

He swings it toward me. I wasn't going to hurt him, but once you start swinging a large branch at someone, you tend to start a fight.

I rush at him my fist clenched. I am well, and land some punches and kicks. He manages to scrape my face, but I barely notice the blood dripping down my face.

"Jack!" I hear someone scream. It is Kim. "What do you think you are doing"!

"Kim, it not-," I am interrupted by Kim. "Leave now!"

I stare at her in disbelief. She was kicking me out. I slowly walk to the street and start running from there, blood still dripping down my face.

**Kim's POV**

I help him inside and get a washcloth. I wet it and go back to him. He doesn't have anything major, but he has a few bruises. Like Jack was trying to defend himself more than hurt Arthur. But that can't be true. I mean come on, its not like Arthur started the fight.

I lead him outside. He is going home. Now the dojo will close for sure!

As I walk back to my house, I see blood on the driveway. Arthur didn't have any cuts, or any blood at all for that matter! That must mean the blood is from…. Jack!

**Jack's POV**

I walk into my house. My mom wasn't home, I could tell because the limo isn't in the limo house. My cousin, Koa, is though.

"Hey, Ja- What happened to your face!" she remarks as she looks up from her mac book air, you know the really thin ones. She rushes to the bathroom and comes out with a wet cloth. She rubs the blood away with a feather light touch.

Instead of bringing out a first aid kit, she brings out a small jar of homemade slave. She has a sense of natural healing like her late mother. She applies some of the slave to my cheek and wraps it in gauze.

"Tomorrow you can take the gauze off. If it still hurts then we can put a Band-Aid and more slave on it." She says going into nurturing cousin mode.

She moved in my mother and I a few months ago. We are very close and she knows not to bug me about it. Unlike most people she understands that if you want to tell her something than you will.

Then I hear the doorbell ring. "Kim!" Koa's voice echoes through the hall. "Is Jack okay?" I hear Kim say in a worried voice.

"I'm fine," I say as I walk into the living room, where Koa had taken Kim. "Oh my god! I am so sorry." She looks at my cheek. "I can't believe he did this to you!"

"I thought you were mad with me," I say.

"That was before I saw that you were more hurt than him."

"Well, I didn't start it."

"I didn't know that," she says in a quiet voice.

I lift her chin up with my hands. She smiled. "What are we going to do about the dojo?" she declares. "Well, I promise you Rudy won't let them take the dojo without a fight." She smiles.

She has a beautiful smile.

**At the dojo Jack's POV**

Rudy made us tie him to one of the poles in the dojo. Koa, who is also a wasabi warrior, was trying to help Rudy calm down. It came down to Koa doing some kind of pinch and he fell asleep.

"Guys, he's bringin' in a wrecking ball!" Kim reports. "He wouldn't dare!" Koa exclaims. "Oh, he dares!" Jerry says as he looks out the window.

"I'm going to try to convince him to stop," Kim pronounces as she walks out the door. I watch her worriedly as she goes up to Mr. Turner.

Then I see Arthur sneak behind his dad to the wreaking ball. My eyes go wide. He has the keys!

I'm the only one who sees this. Jerry is busy arguing with Eddie who gets to get the first snack when Millton gets back. Koa is keeping watch on Rudy.

I look out the window again and see that Kim is still in the danger zone. Mr. Turner left the danger zone, but Kim didn't. I see Arthur in the wreaking ball. Oh no! Kim!

I run out side. "Kim!" I yell and I'm almost to late. She ducks just in time. But the nail sticking out on the bottom of the ball grabs the top of her sweater! It carries her up as she shrieks. "Ahhh! Help!" I run to her, but I'm to late. Her sweater broke and she landed in a pile of wood.

Mr. Turner stops his son before he can do any more damage. "Kim!" I yell silent tears come down my face as I run to her. The rest of the guys and Koa run out.

I pull her body into my arms. "Jack, let me see her," Koa softly whispers in my ear. I nod, knowing its to see if she I alive.

Koa takes her arm and everyone is quiet. She takes out her phone and I hear three digits being typed in. I really hope that Kim's mom has three numbers in her cell phone number.

"She has a pulse, but I think she I knocked-out," she says softly. Then she takes her head and feels the back. When she removes her hand it has blood on it. She bites her bottom lip. "Jack, give me your shirt," she commands. I look at her strangely, and pull it off. She takes it, and rips a strip off the bottom. She wraps the end around he head.

She moves quickly and soon she turns to Rudy. "The will be here soon." He nods. Koa delicately turns her over and presses the white fabric of her shirt down. Soon, lines of red starts seeping through the shirt she takes the rest of my shirt and wraps it around the inside of her shirt.

The ambulance comes and they take her limp body away on a stretcher. We all hop in Rudy car and follow the ambulance. Rudy has all ready called Kim's and our parents. We are the first ones there, after the ambulance of course. We run inside and tell the desk lady her Kim's name. She takes us to a waiting room.

I hated hospitals. The way everything is white, and the sent of sickness in the air. I sit with the guys, while Koa sits in the corner of the room. I can't blame her. The last time she was in a waiting room in the hospital, it was when they told her that her mom had died.

We waited for an hour. The rest of the parents are here. Then the door open and a man with grey hair walk out the door. I run up to him and ask, "Is she ok." He smiles at me. "Miss. Crawford is fine, she has been asking for someone by the name of Jack." He says looking around. "That would be me, sir." He guides me into the room and I see Kim on the cot. I look at my feet only to see that I'm still wearing one of Rudy's old shirts because mine was ripped to shreds.

She smiles and I run up to the cot. The doctor leaves the room. "So, how long are you stuck in here," I say trying not to look at the gauze wrapped around her head. "They said I can leave tonight, but they want me to stay the night," her words are slow and sloppy. I realize that she is probably on some kind of medication. She did lose a lot of blood.

Her parents come in with a bag of stuff. "Honey, the nice doctor wants to keep you for the night," Her dad says. I walk out the door and see my mom with Koa sitting a few seats from her.

"Hey, mo-," I'm interrupted by her. "I all ready have your stuff for the night and there is fifty dollars in there for emergences," she breathes out. I smile. She knows me so well. She hands me my stuff and I wait for her parents to come out.

They do, and I walk in. "Hey, Kimmy, what's up," I say. "Not'in much, I'd just im da hospital," she slurs out the medication still on her. I put my stuff on the cot next to her. I turn over and lean my face on my hand.

We soon turn the lights off and as I drift to sleep I hear her say, "Jack, I love you." I smile and whisper to her slumped body, "I love you to."

**After noon, Kim is brought home. Jack's POV**

I carry Kim out of the cab I had taken us to my house. She is off the medication, but the doctor says no activity incase she opens a wound. She protests as I carry her into the guest room, and I ley her down on the bed.

We talk for a bit and stare at the ceiling. She sighs and looks at me. "Jack, I love you."

I am stunned for a bit. She starts to cry. "I knew I shouldn't have told you! N-," a pair of lip meeting hers cuts her off. She is surprised for a moment and starts to kiss back. I pull her waist closer to mine and she runs her hand through my hair. I run my tongue over her lip and she grants me entrance.

We part after like six minutes. Our foreheads touching. "Hey, Kim, I forgot to tell you. I love you."

**Hey thanks for reviewing. I will accept flames. I need flames to cook my pie. This is my first one-shot I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Peace, Love, and Potato Chips. **


End file.
